In many types of fishing there is a need to linearly connect various sections of fishing line, either because of different properties of each line section, such as test tensile strength, materials of construction for the line, various articles to attach to the line, or to repair a line break such as snagging on the water bottom or cutting/chaffing the line on sharp hard objects in or out of the water. Thus, the need to re-attach the fishing line to the connector is quite often for the reasons stated above, conventionally the fishing line is re-attached to the connector (typically a swivel) via tying the line through a loop in the connector using a knot, wherein the knot must not kink the line or come loose or slip. As anyone who has tried it, tying a knot in a monofilament fishing line is not easy, as the line itself resists bending easily, plus the transparent nature on the line makes it hard to see it, further the small size-diameter wise of the fish line being about 0.020 of an inch typically, makes it even harder to see and work with, and especially in the case of an older individual, wherein their skills of eyesight, motor skills, manual dexterity all have declined to some extent, making the tying of a knot on a fishing line to a connector all the more difficult, especially if this is a task that they occasionally do. Plus adding to this, that the knotted portion of the fish line is the weakest point due to the sharp bends and folds in the line causing stress points or tears, thus the need for correct knot tying is important to minimize the chance of the fish line breaking where the knot is tied.
Looking at the prior art in this area in U.S. Pat. No. 7,861,457 to Blette, et al. disclosed is a splice system for the linear connection of fishing lines that includes a female connector and a male connector. Each connector in Blette has first and second opposite ends, a longitudinal axis, and a smoothly shaped exterior surface. The first end of the female connector in Blette is connected to a first fishing line section; the second end has a first opening; and the connector has a raised interior feature. The second end of the male connector in Blette is connected to a second fishing line section; the first end is configured for coaxial insertion into the first opening of the female connector, and the first end has a raised exterior feature. The connectors in Blette have a first relative position representing a disengaged state and a second relative position representing an engaged state with the first relative position and the second relative position are rotationally displaced about the axis. Note in Blette, that knots in the fish line are still required to attach the fish line to each of the male and female connectors on both ends of the line.
Continuing in the prior art, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,767 to Drosdak disclosed is a fly line connector comprising an elongated or cigar-shaped body having a loop connector at one end portion and a jaw clamping means at the other end portion. The jaw means in Drosdak grips the fishing line and a locking means locks the jaw means over the fishing line. Drosdak does not teach the problems of crimping potential damage to the fish line from the jaw clamping means biting into the fishing line, which would be a concern that the jaw ends would weaken the line through deforming the fish line cross section. Further, as shown in FIG. 1, the Drosdak device will still require a knot to be tied in the fish line for the eyelet 12, thus not completely eliminating the manual process of fish line knot tying.
Further, in the prior art in U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,273 to Williams disclosed an attachment for fishing lines and tackle comprising molded thermoplastic first and second members adapted for an interlocking attachment to each other, the first member having ring means for the attachment of one or more fishing lines, the ring means having a central opening of irregular dimensions whereby a plurality of peripheral indentations are formed providing predetermined spaced line tying positions. The first member in Williams also having a stud with enlarged head for receiving and retaining the second member in a locking engagement, the second member having a keyhole opening enabling the second member to pass over the stud and secure from behind, the second member having an additional slot extending radially outwardly of the larger portion of the keyhole opening thereby providing for the attachment of a fishing line diametrically opposite the slot of said keyhole opening. Again, in Williams note that tied knots are still required on both ends of the line for the attachment as shown in FIG. 1 line elements 15 and 16.
Continuing in the prior art, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,852 to Klein disclosed a hook connector for connecting a snell line or leader to the shank of a hook. The connector in Klein is formed as a short, resilient member of a tough, hard, synthetic resin such as nylon, which may be connected to or molded on a hook shank. The connector in Klein in one embodiment has a central passageway therethrough with a larger diameter portion meeting a smaller diameter portion at a shoulder therein. In Klein, a snell is attached to the connector by threading it through the passageway, knotting the end of the snell, and drawing the snell back into the larger diameter portion of the passageway until the knot abuts the shoulder and engages the side wall of the passageway with a tight fit. In another embodiment in Klein, the passageway terminates at a side opening socket wherein the knot in the snell is snugly fitted. Further in Klein, again, note that at least one line knot is required as shown in FIGS. 5, 9, and 10, thus there is no benefit of knot tying elimination.
Yet further in the prior art, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,061 again to Klein discloses a connector or a link for joining a leader to a fly line is formed as a small cigar or like shaped member. A passageway opening to Klein at each end receives the end of the line and the end of the leader, with a transverse hole at the center intersecting the passageways from the ends to provide opposing side openings. In Klein the end of the line and the end of the leader are threaded through their passageways to project from the side openings and they are then knotted and the knots are pulled back into the side opening to complete the connection. Again, note that in Klein, knots are still required on both ends of the line as shown in FIG. 5, thus again there is no benefit of knot tying elimination.
What is needed is a line connector device that eliminates the need to tie knots in the fishing monofilament line when changing line strength ratings, replacing damaged line, changing leaders, changing lures, bait, and the like. This would allow for easier and quicker fishing line changes in the connector, especially by older occasional fisherman who's eyesight and manual dexterity have declined and who don't fish on a regular basis by not having to cut and re-tie the fish line numerous times. Thus the skill, patience, needing good light, needing good weather-meaning dry and no wind, or being in a rocking boat, issues are not a problem when the fisherman is relieved from having to tie knots in fishing line multiple times to attach or re-attach to connectors.